


Beloved Freak

by yiduwandering



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: “绿间的篮球”





	Beloved Freak

绿间真太郎在他的篮球生涯中，打过很多很多场比赛。队内3on3，校际练习赛，还有一轮轮淘汰下去的全国大赛，都曾是他的战场。

有的比赛他不记得了，尽管他真的希望自己能够牢牢记住；有的比赛他想忘记，却总被它们纠缠；也有几场比赛他清楚地记得每一个细节，而且希望一辈子不要忘掉；还有一些比赛，他不知道该分入哪一类。

那些比赛让很多人认识了他，他们叫他“奇迹世代的No.1射手”，说他天赋异禀。称赞他的人有很多，他们买刊登关于他的报道的篮球月刊，坐在看台上看他的比赛，给他写信，或者直接搭话——有人因为三分球，有人则是因为另一些奇怪的理由。（那些理由绿间在黄濑带进体育馆的校园小报上看过，最令他疑惑的是“下睫毛”，他问黄濑，对方叫着“如果小绿间的下睫毛长在我脸上我的粉丝数量可以翻一番”，他眯起近视的眼睛仔细端详黄濑的脸，然后告诉他“你的上睫毛已经很长了的唷”，并且坚决不再理会之后兴高采烈地黏上来的小前锋。）一些人厌恶他，因为他的三分球，或者是另外一些奇怪的理由，那里面好像也有“下睫毛特别长”。而绿间本人从未在意过他人的看法，至少表面上没有。他是一个严于律己的人，而且只要，用他自己的话来说，尽到人事，别人怎么想并不在他的考虑范围之内。

但无论如何所有人都承认他是个优秀的篮球员，有才能又肯努力，从他手中射出的超高弧线即使在不懂篮球的人眼中也令人惊叹，在实战中让所有对手胆寒的效果就更不用提了。哪怕是被他挤出一军而心存不满的前辈，在偷看过他每天的加练之后，也只得转而嘲笑他的幸运物。那时他仿佛完全没有听出前辈语气中的讽刺似的，一本正经地解释着“今天巨蟹座排在第十位，我必须随身携带猫咪太郎来补正我的运势”，好像这是理所应当的常识。迷信，这是对绿间的又一个评价，当然他还是毫不在意，依旧神色自如地手捧一天一个样的小物件，大步在校园里穿行。

在疏远的同学眼中，绿间是个颇有几分傲气的优等生，而和他稍微熟悉一些的人，以及帝光中学篮球部部员眼中的绿间，是个严格又口是心非的家伙：他总是远远地观察你，走过来板着脸批评你一通，最后装作随意地甩给你一条建议然后走开。他的见解多半一针见血，但等你要去感谢他的时候，他又挂着那副“我没有关心你”的表情，微妙地撇过头去了。

那个被称为“奇迹的世代”的团体，对于绿间的看法则更加多种多样。努力、可靠、高傲、嘴坏、执着、唠唠叨叨、万年老二、不懂社交、口癖奇怪、脑子好用……但绿间是个好人，大家都这么说，就连紫原也愿意分他一根新口味的美味棒，哪怕他刚刚又挨了矮自己大半个头的少年关于“练习不许迟到早退”和“走路不要吃零食”的说教。

那么绿间又是怎样看待自己的呢？没有人知道，毕竟他从来都是个冷淡的实干家，不像黄濑凉太那样热衷于谈论自己的事情。

也许也没有人想知道。天才们还没成长到需要惺惺相惜的地步就相互分离了，而凡人们只是仰望就耗尽了全部力气。

头一个想知道，也最终知道了的人，出现在高中一年级的冬天，在他输给了他认定的对手之后。

 

※

 

有关某场他忘记了的比赛的回忆，在看过录像之后，才在绿间的脑子里一点点苏醒，他甚至怀疑那些事情只不过是他臆想出来来满足自己的。

最先令他吃惊的，是桃井直接从自己房间的CD架上翻出了他要的东西，他以为这种资料应该放在帝光的部室落灰的。桃井说反正放那儿也没人看，就偷拿回来留个纪念，这个队伍可不会重现了。他从听到这句话的那一刻就开始想怎么接话，最后被女孩一句“小绿我帮了你这么大忙你把滚滚铅笔借给阿大吧”噎了回去。

也是，生活中哪有那么多值得叹息的事情，最严重不过是学力测验挂科补习。

他挑了个父母不在家的晚上把碟片塞进机器，比部室的小电视大得多的屏幕让晃动的画面更让人头晕。他没看自己或者队友，努力捕捉着深色球服的四号。

那是个让他感觉熟悉又陌生的人。

他看起来确实像个队长，自信地指挥的样子是绿间从没见过的，可是得分时一下绽开的笑容却很熟悉。可惜——他不知道自己为什么会这样想——这种笑容很快消失，取而代之的是紧蹙的眉头。

捕捉到他真是太难了，负责摄像的人从来不会把重点放在这些近似于陪衬的对手上。绿间咬着下唇看着屏幕上的一闪而过的人影，他跑起来脚步拖沓，大概已经耗尽了体力，不过至少他还在努力。

终于，第四节结束的哨声响起，在帝光几人的身后，他独自呆立着，好像在努力把自己拼凑起来——又或者那只是绿间一厢情愿的揣测。裁判在一边喊着要列队了，他才回过神来，把汗湿的额发向两边拨拨，慢慢地走出了镜头。

然后画面混乱地晃动了几下，录像结束了。

绿间想起的是那之后的事情。对方的某人突然冲到他和赤司面前，表情扭曲地吼着：“你们这群天才怎么会懂得我们的痛苦？！”

“胜者是不需要为败者的失败买单的。”赤司瞥了那人一眼，丢下一句话便走了。绿间边走边忍不住回头，看见那个四号从后面拉住了还想在冲上来的队友。

“输了就是输了你不明白吗！”

他的声音嘶哑但坚定，可是他的脸上分明都是泪水，眼中毫无光彩。

 

那个时候绿间不知道他叫高尾和成，他用一秒钟的时间扫过那张脸，然后在之后的种种暗流汹涌中飞快地忘掉了他。

可是高尾记得他。

有哪个对手能不记得他呢？

所以被队上给他指派的搭档挑衅时他并没有吃惊，他早就设想过这种情况。那些年强得可怕的帝光，必定会有付出代价的一天，这也是天命的规律。监督和前辈们为他们之间互相较劲的气氛伤透了脑筋，可绿间觉得没什么，他拼命追逐了赤司三年，但赢得比赛时两人照样会碰个拳——虽然升上国三之后就再没有过了。

他第一次有搭档，还不懂得这两个字的意义。

 

※

 

失败这种可能性，在最终的结果赤裸裸地摆在眼前之前，总是会被他忽略。如果做到了所有能做的事，那么胜败就不是自己能够控制的事情了……尽管如此，背负王者之名的首次征战，意想不到地还没打到决赛圈就被淘汰掉了，监督和前辈们虽然脸色不好看，看过来的眼神里反倒是担心多一点，可他还是赶在他们有机会说点什么之前逃走了。

这没必要。

绿间缓了缓脚步，看着门外的滂沱大雨，心里很清楚。不过理智此刻能起什么作用？他几乎是立刻就无视了它，一个人奔进雨帘中去了。

这真的是让人没法不怀疑晨间占卜的准确度的一天。输了比赛这个大头先不提，就说桐皇二人组的电话，处处跟他作对的大雨，莫名其妙跑到了一家店里的诚凛和海常，还有那个唯恐天下不乱的高尾，哪一样都够让他郁闷的。

“总之先回去睡一觉好啦。”高尾捋下他头发上的最后一块铁板烧，拍拍他的背说道。绿间在心里翻了个白眼——没心没肺的家伙——不过还是在对方提出骑车载他时妥协了。

 

夏天的暴雨来得猝不及防，去得也悄无声息。回家的路上，刚刚淋得两个人狼狈不堪的大雨已经停了，只剩下湿润凉爽的空气和衣角证明它曾经存在过。

“骑得太慢了，高尾。”绿间坐在板车上，语气平板地说。

前座的车夫在红灯前停下，愤愤地转过头抗议道：“打比赛超累的好吗？”

“既然累就不要瞎逞能不猜拳，虽然猜拳也是你输的唷。”

“虽然有点不爽但是关心我收下了哦。”高尾柔和了表情，扭回去趴在车把上，“蹬车什么的，小真就当成和成我给输球界后辈的关照好了。”

“没关心你……”绿间在这种时候总是管不住自己推眼镜的手，还好这次高尾没看到，不然肯定又要大笑着戳穿他。他清了清嗓子，赶紧转换了话题：“还有，最后那是什么东西。”

高尾拔高了音调：“在输球上我当然是小真的前辈啦！输过那么多次！你要说今天是你第一次输我也不会惊讶的啦……喂，不会真是第一次吧？”绿间没回答，高尾不依不饶地又问了一遍，才得到从牙缝里挤出来的一句“不算队内练习的话”。

“还真是啊？！”高尾叫了起来，“太夸张了吧帝光……虽然早就亲身体验过但这个还真是，丧心病狂——我这么说小真也不要生气哦……”

强得超出常理的怪物，绿间听过别人这么说，还有些更难听的，带了怨气的议论，他都静静地收入耳中，然后昂首挺胸大步从那些人旁边走过去，把他们惊慌地揣度他有没有听见的窃窃私语抛在后面。

无聊。

绿间心想，没尽到人事，就去怪罪别人，这样的人最让他看不惯。那些人也好，那时候的青峰那几个家伙也罢，全都是这样，说到底也不过是自暴自弃罢了。而他自己的篮球，和对手的强弱没有关系，他只要保证每一球的完美，至于那之后的事情就交给天命定夺……碰到火神这样相克的对手大概就是天命，但是下一次他会赢。

“这是事实，我为什么要生气的唷。”

最后他这样对高尾说，对方愣在那里“诶”了一声，随后轻声笑了起来。

“真不愧是我家的王牌大人！”他在绿灯亮起时一边用力踩着踏板一边喊道。绿间皱着眉头叫他小声点，却也忍不住微笑了。

“话说啊……”高尾的声音悠悠地传过来，“小真还记得国中和我们打的那场比赛吗？”

“国三？第几轮？”

高尾语气轻佻了起来：“哈哈，你猜啊。”

“我忘了，满意了？”绿间用小豆汤的罐子敲了敲车架，不耐烦地答道。

“可是啊，我从那时就记住小真了。”高尾在绿间家门口稳稳地刹住车，问，“想知道为什么吗？”

 

蓝色的折线顺畅地把“帝光”二字与对战表的中心位置连接起来，而黄色水笔的笔迹在每个转折处都留下停顿的痕迹，最终在与蓝色线条相遇时抵达尽头。

高尾和成捡起长凳上的纸张，无声地叹了口气。他无意责备作出这样的预测，并且刻意让他这个队长看到的那个人。他曾经揽着他的肩膀，向对手夸耀“阿和是最棒的”，但在二年级的全中赛结束后，他瞒着他提交了退部申请。

“因为帝光？开玩笑，咱们都没跟他们交过手！”

“……那才是更可怕的事情，别装傻了阿和，后面那些比赛你不都和我一起去看了吗……”

绝望。

也许看着曾经打败过自己的队伍被帝光轻而易举地淘汰，确实让很多人感到绝望，那种深不见底的情绪，他很多次在沉默的友人眼中读到过。他无法接受因为这种理由选择放弃的做法，却也想不出合适的词句来劝回心灰意冷的朋友。实力和信念都不是绝对的，然而当一个实力不足的人丧失了信念的时候，谁也没办法把他拉起来。

他重新回到球场上时眼神坚定，换来了一小片不服输的响应。离开的人离开了，留下的人在争议中挺直腰杆，甚至在练习累到半死时也能开开“今年一定得输给帝光才够本”的玩笑。

高尾在那张看似讽刺的对战表上也看到了同样的期望。赢到站在帝光面前的那一天，这可能是那年国中篮球界稍有自知的选手的共同目标。

他们那年一路打得酣畅无比，这甚至让高尾陡然生出一股豪情来。他在新一轮比赛前的那个午后，躺在更衣室的长椅上，做了一个绝杀帝光的白日梦——他当然知道那是梦，可还是无法自控地把嘴角咧到了耳根。

可是一切豪情和梦想，在他被赤司征十郎的异色瞳注视时就全部瓦解了，只剩下现实，灼热的汗水所掩盖不了的冰冷的现实。

“小青峰别抢我球啊！”

“说要比得分的不是你吗？”

他终于明白带来绝望的不是被打败而是被轻视，这种绝望只有当你真正感受到他们打球的方式时才能明白：他们真正的对手是队友，而原本的对手就像从巨象眼前飞过的苍蝇，只能换来不耐烦的驱赶罢了。在绝对的实力差面前高尾慢下脚步，无言地注视着旁若无人地在球场上斗嘴的两人，几乎忘了还要回防。

果然是赢不了的。

“无聊。”

高尾惊讶地扭过头，那个高大的绿发射手正从他身边跑过。他为那人语气中的不屑轻笑了一声，跟了上去。

 

“——那时候觉得，小真简直是帝光的良心啊，后来才发现原来你这家伙是个傲娇神棍。”

“闭嘴。”绿间跳下车，推推眼镜。

他想起有几次考试之后老师说他这样坚持下去下次就能超过赤司，他听到这种话总觉得烦躁，觉得自己被过高地估量了。高尾的话让相似的情绪从他心底翻涌上来，连雨后清爽的空气都没法抚平它。

什么良心，我不过只是一个与己无关就视而不见的伪善者而已。

但他没有勇气说出这句话，也不甘心就这样看低自己——

远处雷声阵阵，他丢下一头雾水的高尾，逃也似的钻进了家门。

 

※

 

这一次沉重的失败似乎成了秀德一年级首发组之间的黏合剂，高尾放下了最后一点心结，而王牌射手也总算开始和队友融洽相处了。

“一张IH入场券换一对越发默契的王牌搭档，倒也不亏。”

“真不亏？”听了哥哥转述队长的这句话，宫地裕也反倒问了这么个问题。

“……喂你什么意思啊？”

“好不容易当上首发，最后一次IH却连地区预赛都没出线，你真不遗憾？虽说这事不能怪绿间，他们奇迹本来就是那个风格，但他要是愿意传个球不跟那个能盖他的死磕，咱们也不至于栽在——”

“行了，你看输一下他自己不就明白了。”清志扔给弟弟一个球，“滚回去练习去。”

“可是……唉算了，明年冠军交给我拿好了。”裕也张狂地把球在手上转了两转走开了，听见后面传来吼声：“还有冬季杯呢你别急着狂！”

 

正想着在冬季杯上一雪前耻的秀德众人，士气高涨地去了合宿地点，却在那里碰上了诚凛。一见到火神的分叉眉，绿间就忍不住要回忆那场憋屈的比赛，又是眼前一黑周身气压迅速降低。他本打算在联合训练时再找火神切磋，到了场上却没见人，一问，对方王牌正在外面跑圈呢。他看看乍一见面就拿着带血菜刀的女生，讪讪地回去热身了。

练习赛全胜，然而胜得并不算轻松，再考虑到火神的缺席，诚凛的确是现在的秀德不敢小看的。想到这个对手转头就被桐皇打出了双倍分差，秀德的队员们训练得就更加卖力了。

而就绿间自己来说，他早就把他们当成对手了，而且是不打败一次不会甘心的对手，所以，为了确保诚凛不会早早地被其他队伍淘汰，他这两天可没少拐着弯地给黑子上课——虽然两人的观念还是不对盘。看到抓不住重点的火神，他也忍不住过去说上两句，装成一副挑衅的样子，转头就被躲在旁边的高尾戳穿了。

“……不过啊，连赢那家伙十个球小真你也爽到了吧？”

一点不足为外人道的心思都被解读出来，这个高尾也是有够烦人的。

 

合宿结束后又是常规训练，夏天就在蝉鸣和汗水中一天天溜走。监督进来宣布洛山夺冠时，秀德的训练正好接近尾声。三年级的表示啊啊前年好像交过手吧确实是强队，一年级的却立刻想起来，那不是帝光的队长去的高中吗？

绿间点点头，想着赤司正站在领奖台上，心里又拧了一下。即便换一个队伍，他仍旧可以一路胜利登上顶点，而自己却被远远地甩在了后面。

而当第二天他听闻奇迹的世代都没有在比赛中上场，先是疑惑了一下，接着就明白过来。

是因为那个约定吧。

晚些时候他收到了赤司的邮件：“冬天在东京见。”他盯着这几个字看了很多遍，最后没有回复，把手机合上装进包里，对前座还在跟人闲聊的高尾说：“快一点，部活要开始了。”

不仅要见面，更要成为他的对手，打败他，然后，回到从前，回到三连霸之前的样子。他在从帝光毕业的那一天定下的这个目标，现在看来遥遥无期，但是，如果作出一些改变的话——话虽如此但他绝没有认同那个打败了他的谁谁谁的理论——他就有赢的可能。

他板着脸对费劲地勾着他的肩问“小真心情不好吗”的高尾说没有，然后任由他吊儿郎当地挂在自己身上。

 

※

 

暑假后半的一天，没有部活，绿间检查了自己作业的进度，感到了前所未有的忧虑。他虽严于律己，但也不是机器，打球打到天黑还要在书桌前端坐到半夜，实在有点背离按时作息的原则，于是原本应该完成的任务便堆积了起来。

“小真你居然写了一多半了？真不愧是年级第一！”这是他顺便询问了一下高尾后得到的回答。他紧接着就头痛地想起国中时负责监督青峰和黄濑学习的经历，还有那只被高尾擅自“借走”的滚滚铅笔，思考的题目已经变成了如何督促高尾把该写的作业写完。

然而出乎他意料的是，高尾对于一起去图书馆的提议不假思索地表示了赞成，没过多久就颇有行动力地把板车骑了过来。

不过同样去图书馆学习，奉行尽人事的绿间和主张及时行乐的高尾状态绝对是不一样的。绿间正刷刷地写着数学题的时候，明晃晃的手机屏幕突然塞到了他鼻子下面。

“高尾——”绿间压低声音警告道，瞟了一眼屏幕上的照片，“这谁啊？”

“大坪前辈。”高尾肩膀一抖一抖的。

总是很威严的队长被贴了一脸纸条连连讨饶的画面显然不是那么容易看到的，在瞥了几眼高尾的手机之后，绿间大概明白，前辈是去参加国中的同学聚会了。

“说起来，小真有和国中的朋友去聚会吗？”

高尾试图开口聊天，被绿间用眼神剐了一刀，笑着扯了张草稿纸写了起来。

绿间摇摇头。

“我还以为小真会被黄濑君拉去打球呢，他看起来就是那种人嘛。我记得之前你们那个队长说过跟你关系很好的，小真没有跟他联系吗？”

绿间又摇摇头。

“友谊可是很脆弱的，不好好维系的话就连挚友都可能会形同陌路，小真在这方面也要尽到人事哦。”高尾继续在纸上写道。

不用你管，绿间想说，话到嘴边又被咽下去了。他们之间发生的事情，不是毕业后自然而然地升入不同高中成为对手那么简单，难以填补的裂隙横亘在他们中间，让简单地聚在一起打场3 on 3都变得艰难起来。

高尾又不知道这些，他试图说服自己，却没能镇压住一下子翻涌上来的复杂情绪。他拉过那张纸，在高尾潦草的笔迹下面斗气似的写道：“我也没看见你跟国中的队友去打球的唷。”

他半天没等到意想之中高尾的反击，只听见旁边铅笔敲击纸面的嗒嗒声，一下接着一下。直到他写完刚刚被打断的那道题，侧过头去，才发现高尾不知何时又把纸推到了两人中间。

最下面一行写着：“他们都不打篮球了。”

 

※

 

11月，冬季杯预选赛——

对于现在的秀德来说，争到两个出赛名额之一算不上艰巨的任务，事实证明，让全队都绷紧了神经的，也只有与诚凛的一战。

开赛前绿间突然的传球宣言把全队都吓了一跳，随后他就被轮番大力拍打，旁边还有个不断重复着那句话的高尾。

有觉悟是好事啊，前辈们说。

他也一脸严肃地点点头，说：“这次一定会赢。”

但是他又没说准，平手，真是让人哭笑不得的结局，不过比赛结束后两队的队员混成一团熟稔攀谈的样子还是让他心中生出了一点愉悦来。主办地有两个名额，所以两胜一平的秀德和诚凛携手杀入了冬季杯，真是相当圆满。

“不过淘汰赛上就没有这种好事了，到时候杀他们个片甲不留！”

正在几人在训练间隙凑在一起畅想未来的时候，监督拿着刚刚出炉的对战表走了进来。众人呼啦一下围上去，从五十支队伍中找到了秀德二字。

大仁多，高际……估算着会遇到的队伍，他们沿着同侧的名单向上看着……最上面的种子队，赫然是洛山。

洛山啊。绿间抿起嘴唇，眼神变得凌厉起来。

“诚凛在那边啊……等等，他们第一场要打桐皇？不是说同县不会这么早遇到吗？”

“他们IH就输给过桐皇吧，该不会又来一轮游？”

“喂喂小真你看，”高尾拍了他一下，“诚凛真是点儿背啊。”

绿间没回应，如果要遇上诚凛，他们必须先打败洛山——他的心思全在后半句上面了。

 

因为奇迹中选择东京的学校的有三人，而这次冬季杯东京有三支队伍出线的情况很难再有，这大概也是所有人站在同一个全国大赛的赛场上的唯一机会，想到这里，绿间觉得刚刚收到的短信也相当合情合理。

不过随之发生的事情就叫他大跌眼镜了。赤司居然借他的剪刀去戳火神……到底在想什么啊这个人。果然，还是不能期待他自己想通。

那就打败他吧。

“真太郎，半决赛见，我很期待与你对战——你可不要先出局啊。”赤司递过剪刀，刀柄朝着绿间，刚刚的戾气好像完全消退了，笑容无比自然。

“秀德会用你做不到的打法获得冠军，”绿间说点点头接过幸运物，“你最好也不要先在哪里输掉。”

 

※

 

想着可能会失败的人，是不会宣战的。

但是总有一方会输。

 

输的人是他。

他的搭档像往常一样试图活跃气氛，却成了第一个失控的人。没能压抑住的哭声在狭窄的通道里冲来撞去，敲打着他的心口。

这家伙哭起来也这么吵。

激战整整四十分钟之后的酸痛从四肢逆流而上，一股脑儿地冲到了鼻根，连同满腔不甘和挫败，化作了一滴静静地顺着脸颊流下的泪水。在那时他仍能分心看一眼走在自己前面，把头深深地埋了下去的黑发少年，但很快，他的视野就模糊成一片连绵的黑暗。

光在身后，从他们刚刚挥洒过汗水的球场中央漏进来，而昂首挺胸地退场，把悔恨留到暗处自行消化，是王者最后的自尊。

一只小一号的手摸索着缠上他的左手，剧烈运动后热烫的掌心相贴，他视若生命的指节被另一些有力的手指紧紧绞住，血管跳动的触感猛烈，疼痛却微弱。他听着前辈们小心翼翼掩饰颤抖的呼吸声，慢慢使力回握，用圆润的指尖安慰似的蹭了蹭对方的手背。

这本应是汹涌的败北之海上的一段浮木，然而不合时宜的问题像迎面而来的巨浪，拍碎了他的希望。

——他输给我的时候，是不是也像这样哭泣过？

他突然不敢想下去了。他深深地吸进一肺混合着咸潮汗水味道的空气，试图再次收紧手指，然而那只手在他还没来得及呼气时就灵巧地挣扎几下逃了出去，他只能握紧自己空空如也的拳头，低下头避开通道尽头过于明亮的光线。

而那人却瞅准了前辈借着遮挡灯光擦拭眼角的时刻，扭过头来，仰起脸，把一个只能说是牵动嘴角的勉强微笑送到了他的视野中央。

 

“大家打得都不错，机会以后还有很多。”

“行了，别一副世界末日的样子，我们好歹是全国四强！”

监督和队长的轮番上阵也没能打破休息室里沉重的气氛，当然了，监督姑且不提，大坪那强打精神的做派是个人都能看出来。

每个人都竭尽全力，拼得几乎一点儿体力都不剩，就连替补席最末的队员都喊哑了嗓子，王牌主动放弃了从前最看重的命中率打配合，结果还是输了，分差不小。向观众行礼时有人在喊，王者秀德，无冕之王，然而拿不到那座冠军奖杯他们何以称王？

现实是每支队伍都想赢，但五十支队伍里能赢到最后的只有一支。尽管他们冲到了最接近顶点的地方，尽管打败他们的是号称帝王的冠军级强队洛山，但是不甘心的心情，每支倒在中途的队伍都是一样的。

这群少年还需要一点时间消化理想与现实的差距。有些人很快就能回过神来——高尾把眼泪鼻涕汗抹了一毛巾之后突然发现那条毛巾是木村前辈的，接着被路见不平拿当事人家菠萝相助的宫地好一顿威胁，吵吵闹闹一阵之后，倒都不像之前那样一脸沉重了。

而有些人则要困难得多，比如仍低着头盯着自己的双手，不知道在想些什么的绿间真太郎。他强硬地无视了所有人的安慰，始终板着脸一言不发，做的唯一一件事是接过高尾递来的绷带把手指缠好。最后，他丢下一句“抱歉，我出去走走”就径自离开了，留下众人面面相觑……外面可够冷的，明天还打季军赛呢。

不过他的心情大家总归也都能体谅，便摇摇头由着他去了。

 

绿间到场内时正好赶上比赛结束，耳朵里灌满了旁边观众讨论诚凛11号一球绝杀的声音，眼睛往场内望去看见的却是被队友搀扶着的海常王牌，结合之前的情报，心下了然。他站在暗处，人群急匆匆地散尽，竟没什么人注意到这个上一场的选手。等到场内空无一人的时候，他才慢慢走了进去。

最想要赢的，与洛山的比赛，在这里惜败；明天在这里的，最后的决赛，他只能远远地做个看客，而洛山——赤司，却要从这里走上场去，与诚凛争夺冠军。

幻之第六人的那些事早就被曝光了，媒体说今年的四强是后奇迹世代的巅峰对决，然而好像命运也刻意地要为这个赛场增添更多看点似的，杀入决赛的是昔日的队长和被队长发掘的第六人，绿间自己，还有黄濑，都不过是聚光灯之外的配角。但在绿间的认知里，打败赤司的人理应是自己。一直做他副手的人是自己，不懈地追逐和挑战着他的人是自己，甚至首先发现他的改变的人也是自己……改变了的队伍粉碎了那么多人的希望，可是奋然挣脱绝望的其中一人，就阴差阳错地站在了自己身边，还练成了令全场惊叹的空中接力，他们哪有理由不赢？

但赛场不仅不相信泪水，也不相信汗水，自我感动不会换来什么，只有实力能够得到认同。

赤司还是三连霸时的那个赤司，眼神冰冷，用礼貌的语气说着无情的话，把他上前去握手时怀揣的最后一点希望也扼杀了。

黄濑输过之后，回到了三连霸之前对胜利充满热情的样子；青峰输过之后，买了新球鞋自己跑去训练——这是桃井在电话里说的，然后她又说：“我觉得小绿也变了不少呢。”

仍然保持着不败战绩的赤司没有变，这也是当然的。连败之后大胜一场最能提振士气，而长久的胜利之后，未尝不需要一次失败来让人不致麻木，赤司的问题大概更严重，不过药引是一样的。

绿间没能做到，尽管事已成定局，他的内心还是充满了悔恨。

忽然身后响起脚步声，他回头一看，诚凛的红发王牌正在长凳周围四处搜寻着什么。他掏出口袋里穿着戒指的链条，走了过去。

与其说诚凛超乎他的预料，倒不如说这支成立仅仅两年的队伍超过了所有人的期待。已经失去机会的他，只能克制住内心的不情愿，把希望寄托在一直以来的对手身上。他不知道黑子有没有提过国中时的事情，以他的猜想来看大概是没有的，他盘算了一下，觉得说上那么一句，才称得上是尽了人事。

“赤司有两个。”

他没想过高尾会出现在那里。

 

※

 

他以为高尾会好奇，没想到对方一反常态地大步走在前面，连回头看一眼都没有。身高差摆在那里，绿间倒是没费什么劲就跟上了他的脚步，并肩走了一会儿，终于没忍住，开口问道：“帝光的事情，你想知道吗？”

“我不怎么关心赤司的事情……不过如果小真想说的话，就说说吧。”

他当然不会关心。绿间回过神来，在心里对自己摇摇头。和高尾分享那些事情并不是太好的选择，他应当顺着高尾的态度，跳过这个话题，但是，太难了，脑海中翻涌的画面像是要气势汹汹地占据全部思维似的，他无法克制。

 

绿间第一次见到赤司征十郎，是在国中的入学典礼上。他坐在台下，而那个人穿着整齐妥帖的制服，以新生代表的身份发着言——这份荣誉向来属于入学考试的头名，绿间一直以为会是自己。

接着他进了篮球部，在入部测试上又碰上了赤司，刚好被分到了一组，他又被这个看起来并不突出的红发少年打败。谁知测试后，他走出体育馆时，突然被这人从后面叫住。

“绿间真太郎同学，”赤司微微仰起脸来，一双赤红的眸子盯着他的，“我很期待和你成为队友。”

“……”绿间捏着手上的玩偶，转头继续往前走。赤司紧赶了几步，走到他旁边的位置，有点疑惑的问：“兔子？”

“兔五郎，今天的幸运物。”

“晨间占卜？”他留意到绿间一下子亮起来的眼神，摆摆手，“只是偶尔看到过几次，我不相信这个，不过，拥有可以相信的东西也是很好的。那么请多指教了，绿间同学。”

在那之后便是一年级就加入一军的五人脱颖而出，队中也有优秀的前辈，但绿间的眼睛始终盯着的，还是那个赤色的身影。无论篮球、学习还是合宿时无意中找到的共同爱好将棋，他一直被赤司稳稳的压了一头。但是，他没法嫉妒，也根本厌恶不起来，他们是对手，也是挚友，相似的家庭和性格让这一切变得顺理成章。

因为憧憬青峰进了篮球部的黄濑曾经问他，小绿间你是不是也一样憧憬着小赤司啊。他想了想，告诉黄濑：“不是的唷，我不需要挑战他，只要站在他身边的那个位置上就可以了。”

也正是在那段时间，赤司第一次露出了反常的一面，谈到灰崎时无情的语气让绿间忍不住有点心惊，但第二天他毫无异样的表现又让他打消了疑虑。

 

赤司约他下棋的频率越发高了起来，甚至会专门在处理学生会事务之后回到体育馆等他完成加练。绿间把散落的篮球整理好，才发现体育馆里还站着另一个人。赤司迎着他的视线走上前来，把毛巾和水壶递给他。

“有兴趣下盘棋放松一下吗？”

“……原来那是放松吗，每次我可都绞尽脑汁啊。”绿间感觉有点挫败。

赤司则用无辜的眼神看着他：“和你对弈可是少有的全力以赴的时候呢，绿间，在各种琐事之外进行纯粹的脑力对抗难道不是放松吗？”

挫败，但是又拿他没办法。绿间无奈地摇摇头，不知道第多少次选择了妥协。

“无法反驳，好吧，我去换衣服。”

结果当然是输了，淋浴过后擦到半干的短发发梢还带着水汽，面前的王将就被一着奇袭将死。绿间撑着额头揉了揉太阳穴，前思后想终于开口：“你心情不好？”

“被你发现了？”原本专注地研究着残局的赤司抬起头，“倒没有心情好不好这一说，不过是有些忧虑。”

下棋的时候罕见地一言不发不说，就连棋风都从一贯的布局缜密变成了以攻为守快速突进，弄得自己手忙脚乱，乍一看这走法还以为对面坐的是青峰大辉，不过那家伙连五子棋都下不利索，像这样犀利又步步为营处处设局的风格，果然还是赤司。绿间郁结地吐了口气，越发感觉摸不透对面那人的心思了，大概名门独子总要比别人多些奢侈的烦恼，他也无意去管，不过关照一句应该还是作为朋友的本分。

“别想太多，你已经尽了人事的唷。”

这可能是绿间真太郎嘴里能吐出来的最温柔的话了。他紧接着推了推眼镜，站了起来，动作麻利地收拾好棋盘，背起挂在椅背上的单肩包，对仍然坐在桌前，望着窗外西沉的落日的赤司说：“走吧。”

“哦，”赤司起身走到他旁边，给了他一个微笑，“谢谢，绿间。”

有什么好谢的……绿间大步走出部室，身后传来咔哒咔哒的关门落锁的声音。

国二的暮春，是不安开始滋生的季节，真正想清楚这一点，已经是一切都无法挽回之后了。

 

一切都无法挽回的时刻的到来并不是毫无预兆的。先是大家一个接一个地开花，以他们的年龄来说，这份强大是前所未见的，甚至到了让其他人觉得恐惧的地步。果然，联结最为紧密的搭档之间出了问题，但在国二全中赛的赛场上，裂痕似乎被强行黏合起来了，在那场异常跌宕的决赛之后，赤司还曾经向他伸出握拳的手，他把拳头撞上去，感觉像是得到了某种确认。

可他没能真正安下心来，升入三年级以后，一军训练后留下来的首发队员只剩下了他一个，霸占场地一角自顾自地投着球。从前他总是会嫌黄濑追着青峰嚷嚷one on one太吵，紫原上了场嘴里还叼着美味棒太没规矩，还有总是要到累倒在地才会被人发现成天给人添麻烦的黑子，以及常常侵犯他领地的赤司，一旦消失，还真是让他不知所措。在这种时候，绿间则会更加坚定自己的步调，不理会在他眼中“未尽人事”的人。

后来他时常会想，如果那段时间换成他去拉着赤司，下棋弹琴一起回家，事情是不是会不一样？

可那时他想的是，那可是赤司啊，将胜利视为理所应当的那个人，有什么事情能给他造成困扰呢？

结果最后，让队伍连表面的平静都维持不了的，恰恰就是赤司。

在那一瞬间绿间就知道，蛰伏在黑暗之中的那个冰冷无情的赤司，终于浮出了水面。

输掉的紫原像什么都没发生一样摆摆手准备离开，而赤司在后面告诉他，能赢的话不用练习也没关系。绿间皱起眉头，最后看了一眼背对着他们站在球场中央的赤司，跟在黄濑后面进了更衣室。

换好衣服，他还是放不下心，在体育馆门口等了一会儿，居然真的等到了唯一留在那里的人。他没等对方走到跟前就问道：“赤司，你到底是怎么回事？”

“真太郎？我还以为你不会等我了呢。”

这个称呼让绿间感觉不太舒服，他挡在赤司前面沉默地看着他，最终等到了赤司嘴唇扭曲的一个笑容：“不用担心，战胜一切的我是绝对的。”

“可是对于球队来说……”

“那就更不需要担心了，真太郎，你觉得现在的我们有输的可能性吗？”

绿间想起逐个才能开花的队友，摇了摇头。

“那就行了，是队伍的改变造成了我的改变，”赤司终于抬起头来看向他，金色的左眼在落日余辉里闪着光，“还有什么比胜利更重要呢？”

然后他拨开绿间径自走了，绿间站在原地，半扭过身去，望着他的背影，实在不知道该作何反应。

——变强，难道是错的吗？

他无法下结论，但是最后一次全中赛，他总结道，是个彻头彻尾的错误。

可那时场上的他从未这么想过。他对必须找到对手才不至于厌倦比赛的黄濑几人不屑一顾，对放任他们胡闹的赤司心中也有些意见，但身为副队长的他，没有理由在比赛中揪住这些小事不放，反正胜利总是属于帝光。对手太弱了，他所注视的始终是更加强大，更加尽到天命的那个自己。

直到他眼睁睁地看着紫原把最后一球灌进自家篮筐，凑出了111:11这个放在决赛赛场上有些滑稽的比分，直到对方的选手向他投来愤怒又绝望的目光，而身边的队友看起来毫不在意地笑着庆祝胜利……他忽然明白过来，对于对手来说，自己做的事情有多么恶劣。

但他还是什么都没做。尽全力去比赛，怎么可能有错，在面对黑子时他也是这样坚持的。

罪魁祸首是把五个拥有远超常人才能的人聚在一起的命运，这大概也是赤司的结论，所以他们分道扬镳……但是，作为朋友，如果他能告诉赤司世上还有比无休止的胜利更重要的事情，是不是就能够阻止他走上极端？作为对手，如果他没有与己无关就视而不见，是不是就能不造成那么大的伤害？

这一切都是假设，他只能背负自责前行。他喜欢秀德，却也怀念最初单纯而愉快地追逐着篮球的奇迹。

所以他一直觉得打败赤司是自己的任务，是为曾经的错误赎罪，然而他非但没有成功，还葬送了前辈们的最后一个冠军梦，让曾经被他们伤害的搭档再次品尝失败的苦果……

 

绿间自顾自的讲述告一段落，他的视线落在远方闪烁的星辰上，固执地不愿去看跟他一起坐在露天球场看台上的高尾。

“不用把责任都揽到自己身上吧，小真，你对自己太苛刻了。”

“哪有苛刻的唷。”绿间推推眼镜。

高尾把外套裹紧了一点，往手上哈了口气，向绿间那边蹭了蹭，拍拍他的后背，说：“这些事情都不是小真一个人的错吧，前辈们不会怪你，过去的事情也不需要小真来负责……如果真的很在意的话，明年拿个冠军补偿我好了！”

绿间脑门上爆了个十字路口，磨着牙说：“高尾你不要得寸进尺，想拿冠军自己练习的时候先别摸鱼！”

“是是王牌大人，现在心情舒畅点了吧？”高尾站起身来，“哎哟我的腿都麻了，对了小真你是不是忘了明天还有比赛啊……”

“在外面多待一会儿应该不会影响到我们打一个没有黄濑的海常。”

“黄濑君不上场了吗……”高尾垂下头去，“那，先回家吧。”

 

※

 

海常对秀德的比赛在一方王牌始终坐在替补席的情况下，打得没有什么波澜。

最后退场擦肩而过时，黄濑突然问他：“小绿间，你希望哪边赢？”

绿间当然知道他指的是决赛，他想了想，摇摇头说：“我希望谁赢，对结果又不会有影响。”

黄濑眯起眼睛看他，半晌自己也摇摇头笑了：“说得也是……不过我希望下次赢过小绿间和秀德哦！”

“没可能的。”绿间斩钉截铁地把这句话甩了回去。

 

“这样，我们三年级的队员的最后一战就结束了。之后会有正式的退部仪式，不过，我现在有几句话想说。”

休息室里，大坪领着在场的三年级生站成了一排。看到这个架势，原本在各自休息的众人也纷纷起身，不大的房间顿时变得拥挤起来。

“这三年里，承蒙监督、前辈和在这里的各位照顾了。其实，我总是觉得，一直庇佑着我们的，是秀德这支队伍，无论穿着队服的人是谁，站在场上，我们所代表的都是这个名字，代表的是不屈不挠的秀德精神。

“今年IH之后，有人说，东京的三大王者陨落了，现在我们用全国第三名的成绩向他们证明了，秀德仍然是一支有实力冲击全国大赛顶点的队伍。我相信明年，后年，以及更久之后的秀德，仍然会有这样的实力——但是，经过今年的比赛，大家想必也都清楚，今后的竞争只会更加激烈。

“我们马上就要离开了，从此只能在看台上呐喊，再也没有办法上场为秀德篮球部挥洒汗水，接下来就看你们的了。我只想说，无论你们来到秀德时怀着什么样的愿望，要始终记得，你们身处秀德，也肩负着这支队伍的荣光。

“秀德的目标从来都是，也只有冠军——这样说并不是向你们施压，只是告诉你们，如果有一天失去方向，就单纯地为秀德而战吧，让所有的对手看看，我们是一支什么样的队伍！”

“不屈不挠！”不知是谁喊了一句，接着整个休息室里就回响起了不那么整齐，却一声高过一声的呼喊。

高尾抹了把脸，冲对面的宫地吐了吐舌头：“糟糕啊，被前辈们搞得又燃起来了，不知道该哭还是该出去跑两圈。”可是人家根本没理他，正按着自家弟弟的脑袋狠命呼噜，哑着嗓子说：“明年不拿第一砸不死你小子啊！”

高尾撇撇嘴，又忍不住笑了，他戳戳旁边的绿间，说：“小真，听见没，昨天我说的可不是开玩笑哟！”

“去死。”

绿间又没忍住推了推眼镜。

 

沸腾的声浪即使在场外也能听见。

场内的情况似乎与绿间预想的相差不大，洛山领先，诚凛正动用一切可能的力量拼命追赶，不过看起来还是落了下风。他突然紧张起来了，比自己上场比赛时还要紧张，因为那时他还可以相信自己，现在他却只是个旁观者。

诚凛可以走到这一步，不是没有原因的，至少这样全心全意相互信任的氛围，他只在这一支队伍身上见过。信任是说起来容易做起来难的事，拟天帝之眼不是难以想到的战术，却不是人人都能做到。他升上高中时一步步试着放开自己的防线，终究达不到那样的程度。

照着这样的节奏下去……先不说洛山的胜负，诚凛首先就会让赤司会尝尝被打败的滋味。这是他自己一直想要做到，却没能做到的事情。

失误连连的赤司在暂停后重新回到场上，与之前判若两人。绿间在身侧握紧了拳头——他曾经熟悉的那个人回来了，他应该高兴才是，然而突如其来的苦涩淹没了欣慰，因为这一切都与他无关。

打败他的是诚凛，把他拉起来的很明显是他的队友，而绿间自己，只能远远地站在看台最高处，静静地以一个旁观者的身份，看着这一切的发生。

在想象这场比赛的时候，他有无数个瞬间希望诚凛输掉，再给他一次机会他一定可以亲手终结由无止境的胜利构成的幻境，告诉他的朋友他最近才明白的事情——什么才是真正的胜利。

这个可能性不再存在了。

他看着赤司带着他不熟悉的一队人，用他熟悉的方式掌握着比赛的节奏，麻木地想，就这么让诚凛失败吧，这样他还有一线机会，去弥补当年的过错。

但是这场比赛带给他了更多意料之外的事情。荻原，绿间还记得这个人，记得他看到记分牌时惊愕的表情和空洞的眼神，而现在他抱着篮球出现在看台上。

“加油，黑子！加油啊诚凛！不要放弃！”

荻原的喊声像一股电流击中他的身体，他突然间带着一丝心酸地明白过来，自己已经得到了救赎，不需要靠着打败什么人来证明了。

他探出身去，在此起彼伏的呐喊声中吼道：“给我打败他们！赤司，还有洛山！”

希望你们现在就赢，然后……然后让这一切错误结束吧，开始一个新的开始。

他用眼角瞟到表情惊讶的高尾，还有另一边投来欣慰微笑的宫地前辈，勾了勾嘴角，拍了搭档一下。黑发少年立刻反应过来，大睁的双眼微微眯起露出笑意，也加入到加油的行列中去了。

第二层zone，直接配合型，他一边震惊一边又止不住地兴奋，完全沉浸在了比赛中，罚球，空中接力，反超，然后是尖利的哨声响起——结束了。

疯狂跳动的心脏和沸腾的血液一点点冷下来，然后他看到赤司主动伸出了手，呼吸一窒。

最后，他还是失去了那个机会。

但是，但是啊，带着遗憾前进，也是人生的课题吧。

曾经共生的奇迹终于再次变得完整，所以，与其整日停留在曾经的梦想里，不如描绘仍是空白的未来。

绿间没有回头，跟着自己的队伍离开了赛场。

 

※

 

“绿间。”

被叫到的人转过身去，看见穿着白色连帽衫的红发少年正慢慢运着球向他走过来，脸上是熟悉的笑容。

“先来一场？”他解开绷带，伸出手去。

 

※

 

绿间真太郎是个怪人。

他自己知道，他还知道自己要求严苛，口是心非——别人称之为傲娇——还有点迷信……好吧，不是有点，不过那是晨间占卜，比手相和塔罗牌靠得住得多！他知道他犯过错，虽然后来每个人都跟他说那不是他的错，他还是固执地这么认为。

他还知道，这样的自己，确确实实地努力生活着，也确确实实地被人所爱。

尽管过去无法改写，尽管前路仍多坎坷，只要这样相信着，就没有什么事情值得恐惧。

向前进吧，哪怕巅峰难夺，世事无常，也要怀揣着从过去所得的信念，永不停止地，不屈不挠地走下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 想再叨叨几句，又觉得该表达的在文里已经表达出来了。
> 
> 一直觉得自己和绿间有七分相似，一样内敛闷骚，认真得有点死心眼，所以看到他的做法，经常会觉得“我明白啊，换了我也会这么做的”。
> 
> 所以也特别想写一篇仅仅和这个人有关的文章。
> 
> 我写起文来是原作派的，喜欢从原作字里行间（格间？）的空白中读出些什么，喜欢想象他们是真实存在于某个平行世界的，然后去补完那些故事之外的故事。
> 
> 之前在看TV版洛秀战的时候，有弹幕说，要是《绿间的篮球》秀德就能赢了。笑过之后，脑洞大开：为什么不能从绿间的视角来讲整个故事呢？仔细分析了原作的脉络之后，更是看出了他对剧情的参与之深，也更坚定了这个想法。
> 
> 陆陆续续地写了一些分析，开了一些高绿和赤绿的脑洞，草稿写了删删了写，折腾了半年，终于成了现在的样子。
> 
> 昨晚得到了很高的评价，真的很开心，大半夜的在床上翻滚。
> 
> 其实写同人真的没什么卵用，不过是图个开心满足，图个……为喜欢的角色，留下一点属于自己的印记。我曾经对基友说，我写文啊，就是想让未来的自己知道，当时的我是这么想的；如果还能让别人知道并且喜欢我的想法，那就更棒了。
> 
> 这篇文虽然讲的是绿间，实际上是借这个最让我有共鸣的角色，传达我自己对黑篮的思考——胜利是什么？同伴是什么？才能是什么？成长是什么？
> 
> 感觉已经没有遗憾了。
> 
> 最后放些给过我灵感的东西吧。
> 
> “如同一片树叶，除非得到全树的默许，不能独自变黄，
> 
> 所以那作恶者，若没有你们大家无形中的怂恿，也不会作恶。”
> 
> ——纪伯伦《先知》
> 
> 实际上这篇文最开始的名字就叫The Hidden Will——无形的怂恿，以及，隐藏的决意，分别对应国中和高中的绿间。
> 
> Pieces - Mr.Children
> 
>  
> 
> 　　本想一直欢笑着渡过  
> 　　明明渴望心怀坦率  
> 　　但是 脱口而出  
> 　　「已经 不是那么回事了 」  
> 　　  
> 　　急速穿行而过  
> 　　迎面袭来风的牵扯  
> 　　左右摇曳  
> 　　平衡瓦解的同时 我们却  
> 　　在这里
> 
>  
> 
> 　　脱离轨道 向外追逐  
> 　　梦想 梦想也渐渐凋零  
> 　　仿佛就要这样消失不见 实在是 手足无措  
> 　　可就算消失 也不会消亡 对吧  
> 　　与你共生的奇迹  
> 　　继续描绘下一个空白吧  
> 　　某日所画 将会成真
> 
> 好吧我私自把軌跡改成了奇跡，反正读音是一样的嘛……最开始听的时候看到的就是奇迹，但是网上所有的歌词写的都是轨迹……
> 
> 有的时候真的会遇到这种事情，突然听到一首和想要表达的心情无比合拍的歌，简直不相信是巧合。
> 
> All Of Me - John Legend
> 
>  
> 
> 'Cause all of me  
> Loves all of you  
> Love your curves and all your edges  
> All your perfect imperfections  
> Give your all to me  
> I'll give my all to you  
> You're my end and my beginning  
> Even when I lose I'm winning  
>  'Cause I give you all, all of me  
> And you give me all, all of you, oh
> 
> 当时是听见电视里在唱这首歌，听到“You're my end and my beginning,even when I lose I'm winning"的时候冲出去记下了歌名。
> 
> 本来想借此写个板车组输了比赛赢了人生的故事，最后也被揉到了这一篇里。
> 
> Beloved Freak - Garbage
> 
> 这算是私心了……一直希望有人唱这首歌给我听。
> 
> 忽然觉得它也很适合这篇文，最后还任性地拿来做了题目。
> 
> 有时候真是很羡慕有那么好的搭档、同伴和朋友的翠翠呢。


End file.
